Many hobbyists work with different types of models; and very often hobbyists creating models of airplanes, ships, cars and the like must secure the model in different working positions for tasks requiring detailed precision. Any device to secure a model for such details as gluing small pieces into position or painting the model must be adaptable readily so as to be useful with models of varying types, design and sizes. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a support for a hobbyist which is simple in construction and yet readily adjustable so that a hobbyist can, in a rather simple way, hold any typical model in various working positions to enable detailed tasks to be performed confidently.